


Timeline infranta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Snake [30]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Flash Fic, Incest, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Thor è pronto a qualsiasi cosa per Loki.Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.Prompt- Anguria/Tre di notte + Avvertimento Lime (SECONDO PACCHETTO)





	Timeline infranta

Timeline infranta

 

Thor chiuse gli occhi, mentre le mani dell’altro gli stringevano i glutei sodi, Loki leccò la sua schiena.

L’ambiente profumava di anguria, il forte odore si mescolava a quello dolciastro delle loro narici, pizzicandole ad entrambi.

Thor gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare le trecce bionde.

“Non avrei mai pensato che il mio integerrimo fratello avrebbe spezzato lo spazio-tempo, tornando indietro nel tempo e cambiando dimensione solo per me” mormorò Loki, mordicchiandogli la spalla.

“In questo mondo tu hai perso tuo fratello. Io ho dovuto veder sacrificare il mio.

Il Capitano ha fatto qualcosa di non troppo dissimile. Non vedo perché avrei dovuto continuare a soffrire” mormorò.

Loki gli avvolse il petto villoso con le braccia sottili.

“Nel tuo mondo eri re, qui devi vivere come un umano… facendo un lavoro lontano da azione e guerra” mormorò al suo orecchio.

“Ho perso il mio corpo, la mia mente, il mio onore. Avrei affrontato sacrifici ben peggiori per averti ancora al mio fianco” esalò Thor, sentendo l’eccitazione crescere.

La notte afosa lo faceva sudare, accaldandolo.

L’orologio sopra le loro teste segnava le tre di notte, appeso ad una parete con una carta da parati rosé.

\- Tornerei mille volte indietro solo per parlarti e amarti ancora, fratello mio – pensò Thor, mentre Loki gli leccava le labbra.


End file.
